Resident Evil: Rivals
by Flash2
Summary: My first fanfic, which delves a little into Umbrella and its rival company. Everything is original, except Umbrella and the biohazards. Please R&R! (Note: First chap is a little short because I wanted a response before continuing.


Resident Evil: Rivals  
  
Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. It has mostly no ties to the game series, save the fact   
Umbrella is one of the villains and the Biohazards are all loose. (Note: Rainfall is the name of Umbrella's   
rival. Crappy name, I know, but I couldn't think of anything better.)  
- - -  
  
Elena Jackson looked out over what had been the town known as   
Bennettsville. Now it was only a gutted corpse of its former self. From her jeep she could see undead littering the streets, their pitiful wails a testament to their hunger that would never stop till they were killed for good.   
Normally, Elena wouldn't care about the death of others, but this was just sick. Umbrella seemed to   
screw up bad when it came to handling the virus, when considering the Raccoon City incident. And now   
Rainwater was attempting to follow them.  
The mercenary tried to console herself with the fact that she was going to be a rich woman after this mission. Rainwater had hired her to find some new highly sophisticated virus sample, communicating back every once in awhile to her employers about her progress.  
It wasn't going to be easy, that was for damn sure. Most of the roads were probably barricaded, the police futilely believing a few cars would do them an ounce of good. Also, there was the fact the entire city was a hot zone for biohazards of many types, zombies and maybe even some new Umbrella nasties, ones that her CZ75 handgun couldn't deal with.  
She shrugged as she continued to drive into town. She'd dealt with difficult missions. This one would just add to the list, no matter how unique the situation was.  
  
---  
  
Across town, oblivious to Elena's own progress, a second hired gun was searching for the Umbrella facility in Bennettsville as well, but for a different reason.   
Sean Desmond was hired by Umbrella themselves. He was the cleaner. He was there to activate the self-destruct that Umbrella was so fond of in their bases and take care of the evidence, while getting their new virus out before the place blew.  
He was currently frustrated. They'd told him where and how to get into the facility, which was located in the middle of the town, but actually getting there was proving to be a real pain in the ass. Barricades, walking dead people, and a lack of an accurate map were factors that piled up on him, also counting the fact he couldn't drive anywhere in the town.  
As he walked down one of the side streets, Vale Ave. or something, he's heard the hungry wails of virus carriers. His hand dropped to the butt of the Beretta on his belt holster, the feel of the metal in his hand reassuring to him, though he'd wished he'd brought something a little heavier.  
"Anything comes looking to make a meal outta me is only gonna get bullets for lunch." He muttered to himself as he continued down the road, for the first time noticing bloodstains randomly scattered along its length.  
  
---  
  
Elena's gun coughed hand twice as the advancing zombie took two nine millimeter rounds square in the forehead, squirting out dark blood and small pieces of brain matter before it dropped to the ground with a soft moan escaping its rotten lips.  
The merc looked down at the double dead corpse and smirked. This was actually kind of fun. She liked an enemy that couldn't shoot back. She quickly derailed that train of thought. These had been civilians once. Besides, she hadn't met the real monsters yet.  
As she looked down the blocked off street that she was inspecting before the zombie came, she saw that the market was built past the barricade. Perhaps it had a door on the other side past the barricade. She figured she should try it, seeing as how she didn't want to take another street before checking all the options.  
Elena stepped into the discount door, and her nose was instantly assailed by a much stronger version of the shit smell outside. On the street, there was ventilation. In this smaller area, it was focused.  
She coughed and resisted the urge to cover her nose. She wanted both hands free to do what she needed.  
The horrible smell of rotting meat wasn't the only thing to alert her senses. The long, pining cry of more of the zombies rose out like an alarm. Elena sweeped the room with her gun, finger inside the trigger guard while her cocked the hammer back and chambered a round. Her ears picked up the sound of slow, shuffling sounds of the zombies walking, trying to find the new meat.  
Elena slowly made her way through the room, cautiously with her gun out and ready to shoot.  
She was so intent on the far off sounds she almost didn't notice the carrier behind her. She swung the gun around, and rather than fire, smashed the barrel into the side of the zombie's face with a sickening wet sound, a piece of its rotting cheek sliding off of its face and hitting the ground.  
Yet still it came, crawling after her and hoping to get a bite of her ankle. She raised her shoe and brought it down hard on the thing's head, crushing the softened meat and splattering blood all over her sole.  
"Ugh. Disgusting." She said to herself.   
The other zombies had gotten closer now, moving after her on slow feet while she had dealt with their friend.  
She glanced around them, and saw the exit out to the other part of the street she was looking for. Only one of the zombies was in her way and she sighted the CZ on its head. A squeeze of the trigger, and it dropped to its knees, dead again.  
Elena ran past the other undead and out the door, into the fresher air of the outside, grateful to be out of there having expended only one round. 


End file.
